


Dodgeball

by peenklemonade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BAMF Ennoshita Chikara, BAMF Hinata Shouyou, Boys Will Be Boys, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fear Hinata Shouyou, Gen, Let them be kids, The Author Regrets Nothing, dodgeball - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peenklemonade/pseuds/peenklemonade
Summary: Seijoh vs Karasuno! FIGHT!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 149





	Dodgeball

**Author's Note:**

> the formatting kinda sucks and i cant fix it until ao3 lets me press tab

“Team captains! Shake hands!”  
Oikawa and Daichi stared at each other hard, as they gripped hands even harder. The tension in the air wouldn’t be cut by the sharpest blades in the world as the two walked back to their respective team lines.  
“PUSH IT, PUSH IT, SEIJOH!”  
“FIRE UP! FIRE UP! KARASUNO!”  
They were off, rushing to grab the lines of dodgeballs and tossing them to their side. Kunimi was out almost immediately, hit square in the chest by Sugawara, Kinnoshita and Narita soon following suit, Iwaizumi’s spike bouncing off of them both.  
“HINATA!”  
“GOT IT!”  
Kageyama and Hinata made quick work of Yahaba, Kindaichi, and Oikawa. If you really focused, you could hear Kindaichi sniffling a bit about the impact against his side, as well as the demonic chuckle emitting from the setter as he heard the ball smack against his old senpai. You didn’t have to listen very closely to hear Oikawa’s loud whining.  
Kyoutani’s gaze was withering, as he aimed it towards whoever had sent the ball directly into his knee, Asahi, the recipient,’eep’ed loudly. Nishinoya sent a glare of equal force back, at least, he did, until Matsukawa nailed him right in the solar plexus, causing him to lose the fight in him and limp to the bench. Asahi followed soon after, cradling the arm that Hanamaki had gotten.  
Yamaguchi was soon hit by Watari, who moments later was beaten by Tsukishima, cold contempt boiling behind the blonde’s eyes. Daichi smiled wickedly as he sent a ball at Iwaizumi, at least, until it missed, and the Ace’s eyes flitted to him. However, he managed to dodge the ball, but winced as he heard it collide twice with people behind him. He turned and saw Tanaka cradling his midsection and Kageyama looking enraged as he held a hand above his thigh, as if trying to draw out the ball’s impact.  
“Nice kill, Iwa Chan!” Oikawa chorused from the bench, Iwaizumi swore loudly, and sent a fierce glare his way, the setter simply grinned and leaned back onto the bench. It distracted Daichi enough that he didn’t have time to dodge the ball sent to him. Hanamaki smiled lazily at him, and waved his hand limply, as if to say ‘go on, walk to the bench.’  
The walk to the bench felt like a walk of shame, and Nishinoya and Tanaka’s ‘Nice try, captain!’ didn’t help.  
Suga, who had mostly been playing passively, bringing balls to his teammates, quickly got Hanamaki out, spiking the ball at him so hard, for a moment, Daichi considered switching the position of Ace to him. He was quickly gotten by Matsukawa, but didn’t look too bothered by it, leaning on Daichi as he sat on the bench.  
Now, it was narrowed down to Matsukawa, Yuda, Sawauchi, Iwaizumi and Shido versus Ennoshita and Hinata. You may have thought that it’d be an easy win, but something..was off about the two.  
Ennoshita and the area around him crackled with electricity, his eyes shining cruelly as he brought a ravenous three hit onto Shido, Yuda, and Sawauchi, who all looked fairly surprised they’d gotten this far. He was intense, but was quickly brought down by Iwaizumi.  
Hinata, however, was a different form of intensity. You could see it in his stance, the tension in his form was clearly not just the thrill of the game. There was something else, a rage simmering under his muscles, he seemed taut with exertion, and more intense than he had ever been seen before.  
Matsukawa and Iwaizumi felt a shiver make it’s way down their spines. Suga’s call of;  
“Hinata! Don’t maim them too badly!” as the third year grinned evilly didn’t help either.  
To their credit, they had fought valiantly, Hinata just was in a different court all together. His footwork, which could be attributed to practicing with the soccer team in middle school, was simply stunning. The benched teammates couldn’t help but be mesmerised by how he moved on the court. But soon, the first ball hit.  
It had happened so quickly, Matsukawa could barely feel the impact. He swore up and down he had his eyes on Hinata, but his arm had snapped in a way that didn’t look natural, and the ball in his hand lodged itself into Issei’s arm, bouncing off after half a moment. When he caught the red head’s eyes, something in them caused ice to course through his veins instead of blood.  
There was a sick glee in them, something he’d never seen on the free spirited boy before when he caught glances in the past. His legs moved without his consent, and he was jogging to the bench, a new, war hardened, man.  
Next was Iwaizumi. Hinata’s final victim, their battle had lasted 10 minutes before it ended the game. Hinata’s gaze was deafening, whether he intended it or not. His arms rippled with strength everytime he tossed a ball onto Iwaizumi, and every time he managed to dodge by the skin of his teeth, shock registered in his brain for a moment before his head was back in the game. He wouldn’t lose to the (terrifying) first year middle blocker, his pride was on the line.  
It was brutal, when Hinata finally beat him. He had his focus completely on the younger boy as his hand grappled for a ball, and that was when he struck. The ball soared through the air, arcing slightly, and just as he had gotten a ball, straightening up to dodge, did it bounce off of his chest. The gym was silent for a moment, half out of fear, and half out of respect for the fallen warrior, before Karasuno’s side burst into screams and applause.  
Hinata was lifted easily into the air, the tension had drained from his body, and none of the terrifying intensity was left. What was there instead, was a boy, who laughed and joked as his friends cheered for his win.  
Seijoh did not forget their fear of Hinata, the sword of Karasuno, least of all Matsukawa and Iwaizumi.

* * *

“Iwaizumi! Matsukawa! Did Chibi Chan bruise you that badly?”  
The two looked immediately to where the boy had hit them in dodgeball, white hot fear coursing through them as they saw the purples, blues and greens of a circular bruise flowering on their respective hit areas. They locked eyes for a moment, before nodding sagely.


End file.
